


Tying up loose ends

by thatsalotofbirds



Series: Not even the street dogs [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Peaky Blinders RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, Queer!Finn, finn learning to actually stand up for himself??? its more likely then you think, i swear endgame tommy is nice, implied alfie and tommy but ill be exploring that later dw, the aftermath of finn getting shot, tommy's kinda mean, yelling... lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: This acts as a direct sequel to "Not even a street dog".“‘Cause your mistress isn’t really a miss is he Finn?”
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Not even the street dogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178234
Kudos: 43





	Tying up loose ends

Finn knew familial love if nothing else. His family was tight knit, they were the Peaky fucking Blinders after all and they definitely loved each other… okay well they kind of loved each other, even if they weren’t keen on showing it. That was the love Finn knew, the quiet kind where no one was quite sure about it until one of them was bleeding in the street and the whole family fell to shambles. 

It was strange now that Finn thought about it. Isaiah had told him about the day he was shot while he was bed-ridden, his best friend had practically lived by his bedside and they’d gone through the day he was shot so many times that Finn had every detail memorized. Isaiah had told him about the family meeting, according to him it was the quickest a family meeting had ever been summoned. Isaiah had been the last to stumble in with his shirt so soaked in blood that Ada was half convinced Isaiah had been shot as well. 

Isaiah had told Finn of their frowns and creased brows, told Finn they had been frightened, that thought had brought Finn to pained chuckles. It was hard to imagine any of his family, much less Tommy Shelby looking frightened. 

“If they’re so worried why haven’t they visited?” Finn had asked. Isaiah had sighed and clasped his hands around his hat as if he were trying to wring it out. 

“They’re just tyin’ up loose ends is all,” Finn scoffed but had nodded all the same, his family’s absence wasn’t a surprise but that wouldn’t stop him from feeling resentful about it. 

When his family did finally visit him they were breaking him out of the hospital. Half healed and head still reeling from the pain of trying to stand Arthur and Isaiah had helped him limp down the hospital hallway. They were fighting someone new now, some unforeseen enemy and apparently he was a sitting duck in the hospital.

In the chair Arthur had dumped Finn in he waited for an explanation as to why he got shot. Ada tried to engage in small talk but Finn really couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t in the best frame of mind, and it didn’t help that his head was pounding and the “concerned and frightened” expressions Isaiah had mentioned were nowhere to be found. 

As he sat there listening to Tommy speak his piece about growing dangers Finn realized his family expected something of him, expected a show of vengeance or insisting that he be the one to kill the men who shot him. He could see it in their faces, they were lying in wait, observing him and waiting for his anger. Finn was fucking sick of it. They wanted him to be John, wanted him to be angry and violent, they wanted for him to seek revenge and retribution and Finn was tired of it because they knew exactly what to predict from him. He was angry if nothing else, angry that the toffs who shot him missed his head, angry that even after nearly bleeding out in the street no one seemed the least bit concerned. 

Finn wasn’t sure he heard right when Tommy addressed him directly. The gall that his brother had to have to order him around after he got shot BECAUSE of Tommy. Because just like Aunt Pol said Tommy was meddling where he shouldn’t. And now Tommy had the fucking audacity to tell him they were moving him to another country so he could heal without risk of danger. They were sending him to France. Fucking France, as if the Shelby’s hadn’t had enough bad experiences there. 

Tommy was speaking in the tone he used to sooth horses and that fueled Finn’s rage enough that he finally piped up. 

“I’m not going to fucking France,” Finn tried his best to convey finality in his voice but it was overcome by the fierceness. 

“Finn, think,-” Tommy tried to insist. 

“I am thinkin’! I’m thinkin’ this is another fuckin’ scheme to get me out of the way!” His side ached but he yelled all the same, for once in their lives the Shelbys were going to have to listen to their youngest brother. 

“Look,-” Tommy was leaning down to him over the table now, trying to get him to listen the same way he did with Arthur, through closeness and fucking touch. He grabbed Finn’s shoulders and Finn nearly passed out. His nausea from the touch was mixing with the pain from his fucking gunshot wound. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” He snapped pushing Tom’s hands off of him as he stood up. The rest of the family was still watching on silently. For the first time Finn knew for a fact that he had the right to be angry and he was reveling in it. 

Something flashed across Tommy’s face, something perplexed. For once in his life his younger brother was putting up a real fight and Finn speculated that it probably annoyed him. 

“Finn, why were you shot?” 

That threw him off. Like Finn fucking knew why the man had pulled a gun on him. 

Tommy repeated the question before Finn looked up at him. 

“You got me shot,” Tommy and Finn were making eye contact, both equally stone faced, the rest of the family seemed to lean back at Finn’s sudden composure, as if they knew something was about to happen and they were getting a headstart on their emergency exit paths. 

“You were meddling where you weren’t supposed to.” 

“I was walking down the fucking street!” Finn’s composure was not long lived. 

“What business are you involved in that gets Finn shot for walking down the road?” Finn was grateful for Polly’s interruption, maybe she could make Tommy see fucking sense. 

Tom was silent, he reached into his pocket and produced matches and a cigarette. Lighting it he breathed in. 

“This family and its fucking secrets,” Finn scoffed. He sounded quite like Ada he realized in hindsight. 

Tommy snorted at that, Finn turned to him waiting for anything, anything that was remotely funny to reveal itself. 

“If we start laying everyone’s secrets out in a line why not start with you Finn? You’ve got a couple up your sleeve,” 

Finn stiffened. He nearly up and left but he'd be damned before he let Tommy win this argument. 

“Go on then Tom, if you know so fucking much lets hear it,” 

“Tom-,” Polly started, this was a recipe for a disaster. 

“Why don’t we start with your lovely mistress Finn, how ‘bout that, we’ve all seen the marks on your neck, brother-,” There was a cruelty in Tommy’s eyes that Finn had not seen before, this needed to stop, this needed to stop now. They’d all just boarded a train that was bound to go tumbling off the tracks. 

Finn gritted his teeth as Tommy continued. 

“Why’ve we never met her, Finn? Why’ve you never introduced us? You’ve never had issues flaunting your ladies around before, what’s so wrong with this one that you won’t let us talk to her?” Tommy’s voice was sickly sweet. 

Finn was silent, the family was leaning forward now, invested enough that he knew they wouldn’t let it off the hook later. 

“You-,” Finn jabbed a finger at his brother. “Have no fucking right! You’ve not even got ground to stand on, you’ve got someone yourself and God knows it's not Lizzie anymore,” Tommy instinctively looked to the woman mentioned who was glaring at Finn. 

Polly no longer looked like she was taking sides, she was seated in her chair with the air of someone who was indulging in curiosity. 

“Say it then Finn, fucking say it, you don’t know what you’re talking about, you’re still a fucking kid!” 

Finn threw the punch before he knew what he was doing. He hit Thomas fucking Shelby square in the face sending his brother stumbling back holding his nose. Silence tumbled out from the chimney like soot, coating everyone and everything until it seemed as if Finn was the only one still breathing. He was breathing alright, breathing hard still looking at Tommy clutching his face. 

“‘Cause your mistress isn’t really a miss is he Finn?” 

Tommy muttered it through a bloody nose but what he’d said was heard around the room loud and clear. Finn felt like he was going to cry. He didn’t want to look at the others, he already knew how they were looking at him, like a fucking zoo animal. He didn’t see Tommy approach. 

Tom grabbed the youngest Shelby by the chin, forcing him to look at him. Finn didn’t have the energy to push off his brother, didn’t have the energy because he was fucking crying. Eighteen years old and fucking crying in front of his entire family. 

“Brother,” Tommy began, swiping the tears from Finn’s face. He was causing more harm than good with the grip he had on Finn’s chin and he seemed to realize that as he let go. Hovering near Finn but not touching him. 

“Go to France Finn, there’s a house right on the ocean, you’ll be able to smell the sea, you can get better and then you can come back to Birmingham a new man. Take your man with you Finn, they don’t bother with country folk over there, you’ll have big ol ‘orse of your very own and a garden, we’ll send letters I swear on it,” The invitation was half tempting and had it not been in this context Finn might've even been happy to go. y

“Tommy, you sure you’ll be able to handle being short-handed during this?” Isaiah had stepped forward, Tommy turned toward him slowly with the slightest hint of confusion on his face. 

“Losing one man won’t doom us Isaiah,” 

Finn laughed, honest to god laughed at that, albeit a little wetly. It was clear Isaiah didn’t know how to proceed without the possibility of losing his eyes, life, or Finn. 

Ada put it together before Tommy managed. 

“Tommy he means that Finn’s his-,” Ada just sort of waved but it conveyed the point. 

Tommy turned to Ada, then to Finn and then back to Isaiah. 

He nodded then as if he definitely already knew that.

“Losing two men won’t doom us,” Then Tommy left and the room came alive. Ada was giggling and apparently couldn’t stop. She kept nudging a grinning Polly with her elbow while Michael and Arthur shook hands with Isaiah. Charlie was trying to explain to Curly what happened. Jeremiah didn’t look shocked in the slightest but patted his son on the back and left. Lizzie still looked a bit peeved but when a lewd joke was made about Isaiah and Finn she laughed. Finn swore that just for a second he saw someone else on the edge of the group. Someone laughing and joking around a toothpick he had in his mouth. It was an insane thought to even have but Finn liked to indulge in the idea that John had come up from his special little place in hell for a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave requests in the comments if you want, I'll write any ship from this show unless it's straight LOL


End file.
